


last night’s regrets

by isntmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Really Cheating, Presumed Cheating, Sad Alec Lightwood, drunk mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isntmagnus/pseuds/isntmagnus
Summary: Alec would never cheat on Magnus. Never. So when he wakes up having memories of sleeping with a man in a bar, not even knowing who the man was, things get complicated.





	last night’s regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from tumblr or something, but it took me so long to actually write it, I completely forgot who it was from.

Everything was blurred when the memories started to pop on his mind. The disgusting smell of alcohol in his room gave him the strongest headache he have ever had. 

Searched for his boyfriend next to him and realized he was sleeping by himself.

When everything started to come back to him. 

The drinks, the loud music, the crowd. Jesus, that place was full. Fuller than it should get. The memories were hurting on his head when Magnus walked in the room, on a clearly better situation then he was.

Bane was wearing his favorite suit, with sparkly details all over it, combined with a black tight jeans. 

Alec didn't even had the time to think of how beautiful he was. Something was wrong. 

"Alexander, good morning," Magnus smiled softly, with a teacup on his hand. Quickly moving towards the curtain, he blocked the sun that was hitting Alec's eyes. 

He was so grateful for having the sweetest boyfriend ever. 

"Morning," he got up on one arm to kiss Magnus, then he fell on the bed again.

He was smiling, observing Magnus soft lips talking about something he couldn't quite hear. 

Alec's eyes went wide. 

That was when he actually remembered.

The guy was gorgeous. Way to gorgeous for Alec, he remembered thinking. He didn't remember the boy's name, but he remembered the dirty whispering in his ears. 

He had more than five shots of vodka. Oh, no. What are you doing? Why would you have more then five shots? Are you fucking stupid? He thought to himself. 

He remembered when the stranger softly took him by the shirt and sealed their lips. The both of them pushed against the club's wall, listening to the loudest song that he couldn't recognize.

They went to the closest empty room, that had 'Janitor's' stamped on its door. Alec could remember every touch, every kiss and every drunken laugh the stranger gave him.

He remembered having one of the best nights of his life.

After that, he dragged himself away from the club and god only knows how he got home. 

Now he was there, terrified on his and his boyfriend's warm bed.

The boyfriend he had just cheated on last night.

"...but I want to hear your opinion, Alexander."

He finally heard Magnus saying. He had no idea what the hell he was talking about. 

"Whatever you choose, I'm with you," Alec struggled to answer, words stuck in his throat, "I really need to speak to Isabelle right know."

"Alec, you're hungover and you've just woken up. I'm sure Isabelle can wait," Magnus justified. 

"Emergency," he lied. Or didn't. It was, in fact, an emergency. "I'm sorry for leaving you all alone."

"If it is an emergency," Magnus smiled softly. "Go, but come back to me soon, will you? Let me fix your hair, at least."

"No," he said as he stepped away from his boyfriend. Alec felt so sick. He could never do this to Magnus. Alec didn't deserve Magnus wasting another minute beside him. "I'm going to be quick."

xx

"Isabelle," he knocked on the door. "Iz, please answer."

She greeted him with a coffee cup in hands and wearing a purple robe. "It's 10 AM. I can not believe the audacity."

"Isabelle. I screwed it up. Big time," he stammered. "I don't think I can get back from this. I don't-"

A sob went out his lips while he was trying to contain his tears.

"Alec, hold on," she said while bringing him in the house. "Use your words."

"I slept with someone last night, Isabelle. And I screwed it up, because it wasn't Magnus. I was drunk and I don't want to make excuses, but- ugh, I just love him. And... and now..." Alec cried, stammering over words. "Now I've lost him forever. And I don't think I can live without him. I screwed it up."

Alec sobbed. 

"Does Magnus know?" she asked, worriedly. Alec shook his head. "Who was the guy?"

"I can't even remember. I'm a terrible person. I couldn't even recognize him if I saw him walking past. All I remember is how pretty I thought he was and how I thought he would never notice me in the crowd and- When I realized it, we were..."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, tears and sobs overwhelming him. 

"Talk to Magnus, please. He deserves to know," she advices. "Whatever he does, just give him space and time."

"I know. I will," he nodded. "Why was I such a douchebag? I could never think about anyone else. I'm in love with Magnus. I don't know who I am without him."

Isabelle touched his shoulder softly.

"I'm here for you, big brother."

 

xx

"Alexander!" Magnus announced when his boyfriend finally got home. "I missed you. You said it would be quick."

It was supposed to be quick, but Alec looked like such a wreck he decided to just cry his eyes out while he was there. 

"'M sorry," he murmurs and walked away from Magnus before he could kiss him or anything else. "We need to talk."

He sat on the couch, avoiding Magnus' eye contact. Magnus sat right beside him, looking confused. 

God, how does Magnus not have a single idea of what happened?

"Okay," he agreed and he looked honestly happy. Alec felt like a horrible person.

"I..." he tried to say. "I'm sorry, Magnus. I slept with someone last night.

"Alexan-" Magnus tried, but was interrupted. 

"Just, let me speak, okay?" Alec suggested. "I was drunk. And I know that's not a reason to forgive me but... I don't know why I did it. I love you, but I'm a terrible person, so just say the word and I'll walk out of your life. You'll never see me again."

He suddenly sobbed, covering his face to cry, waiting for Magnus to yell and kick him out. 

But he didn't.

"Oh, no, don't cry, babe," Magnus pleaded. "No, it's just a misunderstanding. Oh my god."

He giggled softly. 

"Why- Why are you laughing at me?" Alec stuttered, confused. "Alright, I'll just go."

Alec got up, gathering up everything he could find. 

"No," he said, being interrupted with chuckles, "Alexander stay."

"Why?" he mumbled. 

"Did you sleep with the guy on the janitor's closet?" Magnus demanded, eyes shining with humor. Alec wanted to die. 

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Alec," Magnus laughed. "You slept with me. You didn't cheat."

Alec stared at him, blankly. It took him a long while to figure out what Magnus was telling him. It took him even a longer while to believe him. 

"What, no, Magnus, I-" Alec interrupted himself, "Oh," he gasped, "Ohh. Oh, no."

"Oh, yes," Magnus sat him back down, coming closer to whispering on his ear. He wiped Alec’s tears away slowly. "But I feel bad now. I didn't know you were that drunk, I'd never would've done it."

"No," Alec remarked, "that would have been a huge mistake. That night was... astonishing."

"Still wouldn't have done it," Magnus added. 

Alec smiled to him, softly. Relief was flying through his body. It sounded stupid to him now; cheating on Magnus. 

"I love you," he whispered, “you drunk fool.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
